One Piece: Plus Pokemon
by SteelSkull
Summary: This is the story of One Piece like you've never read before! Join Monkey D. Luffy from the beginning as he gathers a crew to help him claim the ultimate treasure to become Pirate King, the One Piece! This time though, Pokemon have been spliced into the world of One Piece and see how they mesh into this wacky world of Pirates and Devil Fruits, with Pokemon on the crew as well!


One Piece: Plus Pokemon

Chapter 1: Romance Dawn

 ***3 Years Ago, Shores of Mount Corvo***

On a small boat stood a young man and an orange monkey, ready to cast off, surrounded by bandits, an old man, a young woman, and a boy...

"Good Luck Ace! Good Luck Monferno!" shouted Luffy, surrounded by bandits, Makino, and the Mayor...

"Ok then, see ya Luffy! I'm going now!" Replied Ace

" _Monferno_!" Shouted the orange pokemon

"Uh-huh! And in 3 years, I'll be a lot stronger, and have a partner of my own!" Answered Luffy

All Ace and Monferno could respond with was a laugh as the two cast off and sailed away from the shores of Mount Corvo for the first and last time...

"Good luck Ace!" Yelled Luffy once more

"Take care!" Shouted a bandit

"Don't catch a cold!" Added Makino

"You just wait! I'll make my name soon enough!" Responded Ace

Ace, who has grown up secretly, has quietly left the shore nearby Mount Corvo with his Pokemon companion Monferno to begin his pirating career...

"They're gone!" Exclaimed Luffy

"Honestly! What would Garp say if he found out about this..." Complained the Mayor, Woop Slap

… **..**

 ***Present Day, Mount Corvo, A Week Before Luffy's 17** **th** **Birthday***

Luffy is currently training to get ready for the start of his voyage and journey to becoming a great pirate, when...

"Alright! I think the move's almost perfect! Only a few more practices and it will be good to go! Now there was something I swear I was forgetting I'll need That I know for sure Ace had... What was it again?"

Luffy stood, in the middle of the forest, for a solid minute racking his brain...

"OH CRAP! I FORGOT TO BEFRIEND A POKEMON!" Screamed Luffy as he ran off into the depths of the forest...

… **..**

An hour has passed since Luffy has had that freak out, and still has had no luck finding a good partner...

"Man Ace never told me how he befriended that Chimchar when we were kids, and now I'm stuck not knowing who would be a good Pokemon to start out with on my crew..." Grumbled Luffy as his stomach began to growl, "Well, I guess it's time to hunt, I'll put a stop to my Pokemon searching while I go look for that giant snake that lives somewhere nearby..."

Another hour passed as Luffy feasted on the snake meat he had received from beating the monster that made it's home on Mount Corvo...

"Hmm... I wonder... What Pokemon... Would make a good crew mate? Maybe... A Fire Type... Like Ace's... Suits me best..." Said Luffy as he chomped into each piece of snake meat during his sentences...

As Luffy kept gnawing at the remainder of the meat, he heard the sounds of something get beat up...

" _Char-Charmander_!" Yelled a Charmander, lying the ground, getting kicked by a group of Mankey

"Hey! You leave that little guy alone!" Shouted Luffy as he ran towards the Pig Monkey Pokemon, who all fled, due to his reputation of beating up the monsters all found on Mount Corvo

Charmander, now beaten picked itself up from the ground, and tried to leave, but could only make it to Luffy's feet

"Hey! Watch it little guy! I think you're seriously hurt!" Yelled Luffy as he picked up the Lizard Pokemon and took him back to his training camp he had currently set up in the heart of the forest...

… **..**

When Charmander next woke up, he was next to a fire in a sea of darkness with a strange human sitting nearby on a log, eating something...

"Oh! You woke up! After you passed out I went looking for some berries to make you feel better! Luckily Ace taught which berries were good for healing when we were younger, so while I got you some, I decided to eat a few myself!" Laughed the human

Charmander didn't know how to feel about this human, though he had saved him, he wasn't exactly grateful. Charmander had been trying to prove his strength against a Mankey, but because he couldn't use a fire move yet, the Mankey was able to easily defeat him, and then had his friends come add insult to injury. He wanted to have a rematch to settle the score, but currently, he would have to get stronger to just stand a chance against one of them...

"Oi! Little guy! If you want, I can help you get back at those Pig Monkeys! I know where they hang out, so just say the word and I'll go beat them up for you!" Smiled Luffy as he gave the little Charmander a thumbs up

Charmander understood this human's kind nature, but he wanted to beat them with his own strength...

" _Char-Charmander Char_!" Declared the little Pokemon

"Oh... I see how it is... Alright, I have a less than a week until I leave this island, so let me train you to be stronger and take out those Pig Monkeys! So how do you want to be stronger anyway? Oh wait, almost forgot! My name's Luffy, and I'm aiming to be King of the Pirates!" Replied the human named 'Luffy'

Charmander then tried to launch a fire move, but only small sparks and dimly lit embers easily left his mouth...

"I see... You're having trouble with your fire moves? Alright, first thing tomorrow we'll get right to work on them! Shishishishi!" Laughed Luffy as he went to bed, after finishing his berries of course...

Charmander settled in nearby Luffy, tired, and couldn't think of what to expect for the beginning of his 'training' tomorrow with the human Luffy...

… **..**

The next morning, after Luffy had gathered meat from another vicious animal found on Mount Corvo, Charmander and Luffy had breakfast before their training began, berries and meat respectively...

"Alright Charmander! Let's first see what the problem is, spit out your fire move!" Said Luffy as Charmander let loose his 'move' just as the night before, with similar, maybe even weaker, results...

"Hmm... Oh! Try this! You now that urge you get when you're in a fight? Try channeling that into the fire of your attack, let you're fighting spirit take control!" Shouted Luffy as Charmander looked on diligently

The Lizard Pokemon, willing to attempt anything, closed his eyes, and focused that energy Luffy talked about, when he could feel something welling up inside, he forced that energy up and out through his mouth, and when he opened wide, an intense stream of sparks flew out...

"Woah! That's way better than before! Alright Little guy! Keep this up and you'll have mastered this move in no time!" Cheered Luffy as the little Charmander smiled in response

Charmander kept on doing as Luffy instructed, and with each time, his fire attack would get stronger and stronger, and with the occasional tip from Luffy, it was starting to look like a full fledged Pokemon move...

"Alright! It looks like you'll be ready to take out those Pig Monkeys! Today, we'll keep working on the move, and tomorrow, we'll got take care of those guys, alright?" Asked Luffy

" _Charmander Char_!" Yelled Charmander in excited response

"I expected nothing less from my student! Shishishishi!"

… **..**

The next day, Luffy and Charmander arrived nearby the tree the Mankey posse had made their home, and Luffy was giving some last minute tips to his student before his big match...

"Alright little guy, just like we trained... Don't try to waste your Ember Attack, fight with whatever you need to win. I'm rooting for you, so go get them little guy!" Cheered Luffy as Charmander left the bushes and stood tall in front of the Mankeys' Tree...

" _Charmander Char-Charmander-Mander_!" Yelled Charmander as the Mankey posse hopped out of their tree and encircled the Lizard Pokemon, who had just challenged them

" _Mankey_! _Man-Mankey_!" Shouted the Leader of the posse as he walked out from the encirclement and stood Charmander down for a battle

Mankey went for the first attack by throwing out a **Karate Chop** , but Charmander dodged it and retaliated with **Scratch** attack, but Mankey dodged the retaliation as well. Mankey responded with a **Low Kick** , but Charmander jumped in the air to avoid it, now, with the Mankey angry, the Pig Monkey Pokemon threw a **Leer** attack at the Lizard Pokemon, but he shrugged it off, and unleashed his just mastered **Ember** attack, and unleashed another shortly after the first made contact square in the Mankey's face. After landing on top of the Mankey, and launching one final **Scratch** attack, the Mankey, laid on the ground, defeated...

"That's it little guy! Your first victory! Remember that feeling!" Cheered Luffy from the bushes, just, but barely, quiet enough so the Mankey posse wouldn't hear him...

The Beaten Mankey soon stood back up, and looked at the Charmander in respectful fashion...

" _Man-Mankey-Man_ " Said the Mankey as his comrades stood back and then the entire posse started beating their chests and shouted as a bigger, more imposing figure hopped out of their tree...

 **"** _ **PRIMEAPE**_ **!"**

… **..**

Back at Luffy's campsite, the Straw Hat wearing boy was feeding the badly beaten Charmander some healing berries like on their first night together, though this time, the Lizard Pokemon had been able to stay conscious...

"It's alright little guy, he was a tough opponent... He may have beaten you this time, but I swear, before I leave, you'll have beaten that guy! For the next two days, we'll train nonstop! Then we'll challenge him once more!" Declared Luffy as he stood on the log, with his fist sticking out in a determined fashion

Charmander could only look on in amazement, this human, no Luffy, was putting so much effort into training him into becoming stronger just because he wanted to help, over these past three days, his respect for the human only grew...

" _Char-Charmander_!" Yelled Charmander with a smile

"That's what I want to see! That determination burning brightly in your eyes! Shishishisi!'

… **..**

Luffy was true to his word, and over the next two days, the training Charmander went under made the first day look like child's play. Luffy enhanced his reaction speeds, and helped him figure out ways to channel his Ember attacks to become even stronger, since this Primeape battle would be no joke. And after each day, they both sat around the campfire, with Luffy recounting tales of his childhood, ranging from his encounter with Shanks, to growing up with Ace and Sabo...

 _Charmander, couldn't be happier..._

… **..**

The third day arrived and the duo were back in the bushes surrounding the Mankey Tree once more, ready for the Primeape as much as possible, for two days at least...

"This is it little guy! There's no way you can lose this time! I'm rooting for you, don't forget that! Prove to them you're stronger than whatever they could possibly throw at you!" Exclaimed Luffy as Charmander put a determined look on his face, walked out of the bushed once again, and howled a challenge once more towards the Mankey Tree...

The Mankey Tree began to buzz with activity as the posse soon jumped out and stood near the little Charmander, realizing who the Lizard Pokemon wanted, they did their same ritual as before, and shortly after, the boss Primeape jumped down from the tree...

" _Primeape-Prime_!" Yelled the Primeape as he looked over the Charmander

" _Charmander-Mander_!" Replied the Charmander as he stood firm, wanting the Primeape to battle him...

The Primeape finally conceded, and their battle began shortly after...

Primeape began by using **Fury Swipes** , but Charmander dodged with rapid reflexes from his training with Luffy. Charmander then fired off a **Smokescreen** straight into Primeape's face, blinding him for a minute, allowing him to get off two good **Scratch** attacks, but Primeape retailiated with a **Leer** and another set of **Fury Swipes**. Primeape didn't care because he used his strength to let out **Focus Energy** , readying himself, though it allowed himself to get stricken with another **Scratch** attack by Charmander. Primeape then unleashed his most effective move, **Rage** , and would not stop charging Charmander, who just kept avoiding it. Primeape fired a **Rage** attack one after another, not letting up, as Charmander dodged almost all of them completely, but this led Primeape to be wide open for Charmander's own onslaught of **Ember** attacks, that he was able to fire at the Primeape from a distance, putting the Pig Monkey Pokemon at a disadvantage. The two Pokemon's moves clashed, one after another, until both Pokemon were badly injured, and barely standing up. Out of energy to fire another **Ember** , Charmander was forced to put the last of his strength behind one final **Scratch** attack, with Primeape stuck doing the same with **Fury Swipes**. The two Pokemon made direct hits on each other, and when Charmander landed, he fell on his knees, Primeape was able to land on his feet, but shortly after, fell over onto his face, fainting in the process...

Mount Corvo

Forest: Battle in Front of Mankey Tree

Victor Charmander

Luffy couldn't resist himself this time and ran to Charmander, cheering, "Little guy, you did it!"

The Mankey posse, who were now helping to pick up their boss Primeape, were surprised by Luffy's appearance, and were on the defensive, but when they saw the Straw Hat boy go comfort the Charmander, they understood how the Lizard had gotten so strong, and why he was there at all...

" _Charmander-Cha_ r!" Squeaked out the tired Charmander as began to get back on his feet once again, but Luffy interrupted that by embracing him in a hug

Just then, the Primeape shrugged off the Mankey posse's help as stood firm in front of the little Charmander, after Luffy had put him down of course...

" _Prime-Primeape-Ape_!" Stoically said the Primeape as he kneeled down in front of Charmander, with the Mankey pose following suit...

"Do you see that Charmander? You've earned these guys' respect! Now I don't think anyone in this forest will be messing with you anymore! Shishishishi!" Laughed Luffy as Charmander stood in amazement toward all Pig Monkey Pokemon who only a few days ago had easily defeated him, now were bowing before him like a forest champion of some sort...

The Mankey posse and their boss Primeape then decided that they had enough fighting for the day, and gave Charmander a solitary nod to indicate they would have his back from now on, and they all disappeared back into their tree...

"Well, it seems my work here is done... It was great to meet you Charmander! I wish you luck and hope you keep up your training! I have to get back to mine, I only have a day left before I head out to sea! Oh man, it seems I forgot to recruit myself a Pokemon partner like Ace did. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait until I get out to sea then... I'll see you around Charmander!" Announced Luffy as ran off to get back to his training in the forest, leaving poor Charmander by himself

Charmander didn't know what to feel from that reaction of Luffy's, but the only thing that came to mind was, _sadness_...

… **..**

Night had fallen once more and Luffy had kileld another wild beast that roamed the forest of Mount Corvo and was eating it like usual for dinner...

"Man I'm gonna miss that little Charmander, it was so much fun to train together, but I guess he'll do fine on his own now that he's got the strength he wanted..." Sighed Luffy as he stared off into the campfire...

Just then, a rustling on the bushes around Luffy's camp put him on edge...

"Who's there? If you're meat, then you've been warned, I will eat you!" Yelled Luffy determinately

" _Char-Charmander_?" Asked a familiar voice

"Charmander? What are you doing back here? We finished our training, I helped you get the strength you desired, didn't I?" Replied Luffy

" _Char-Charmander-Mander_! _Char-Charmander! Mander_! _Char_!" Shouted Charmander, with tears swelling up in his eyes...

"I see how it is... I'm sorry I didn't notice your feelings on the matter... Alright then... Charmander, will you become my partner?" Asked Luffy

" _Char-Charmander_!" Yelled Charmander with tears of joy as he jumped into Luffy

"Alright little guy! Tomorrow, on my 17th Birthday, we'll leave together on an adventure!" Exclaimed Luffy as the two cheered and then shortly afterward, settled in for the night...

… **...**

 ***Present Day, Foosha Village, Day of Luffy's 17** **th** **Birthday***

"Hey, why don't you take my old Fishing Boat Luffy, it would be much better than that, it will sink any minute!"

"That's a pretty small boat..."

"It's fine, it's what I wanted to start with anyway... Shishishi... SABO! Watch over me! I'm going out to sea now! Sabo was the first... Ace was the Second... And I'm third, but I'm still gonna top them! Wait for me Ace! I'll catch up to you soon!"

" _Charmander_!"

"What are you shouting about Luffy? Is it some kind of ritual?"

"No it's not, it's a challenge!"

"Who's Ace?"

"No clue..."

"Alright, we're going now!"

" _Charmander_!"

Luffy and Charmander soon begin their departure from Foosha's docks...

"He's going Mayor, I'm sure gonna miss him... Oh, and he befriended such a cute Pokemon to keep him company though..."

"It's a disgrace to the village to become a pirate!"

Luffy keeps rowing out to sea, with Charmander watching his every movement gleefully...

"What a nice day for setting sail..."

Just then, a shadow from the sea looms over the pirate and his partner as a monster appears before them...

"Here comes our local sea monster! You don't know who you're messing with... Look at this technique I've been training for 10 years..."

GUM-GUM... PISTOL!

Luffy's stretched out fist slams into the monster's face as Charmander looks on in amazement to see his teacher, no his friend's, true power...

"That will teach ya, stupid fish!"

The dockside cheers over Luffy's crushing defeat of the Lord of the Coast...

"Alright Charmander! Let's start with finding a crew! I want at least 10 of them... And the black flag! Alright, let's go!" Roared Luffy as Charmander cheered in agreement

 **"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"**

 ****Author's Note: What a way to start off a story, am I right? I'm back with this idea that's been racking my brain and just waiting to get out! With my longest first chapter, and I think chapter as well, I'm here to showcase my training my writing has gone through since my last story update. Anyway, since people are probably going to ask how this blend of the One Piece World and Pokemon world is going to work, let me lay out some quick guidelines:**

 **1.) There are regular animals in this world, it's just they rarely interact with Pokemon**

 **2.) Pokemon cannot eat Devil Fruits, though they can experience Devil Fruit abilities placed on them**

 **3.) There will be six Pokemon max. Per pirate crew, think of the Pokemon belonging to the Captain and they are in his party**

 **4.) Human and Pokemon fighting is a taboo in this world, though Pokemon moves and human violence can affect one another**

 **5.) Leveling is not exactly a clear line in this world, and Pokemon evolve more like how they do in the Pokemon Anime**

 **6.) People don't eat Pokemon in this World, they treat them as companions or partners**

 **Well now that I got the ground rules out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed this beginning and leave a review, I enjoy criticism of my work and welcome it. P.S. I already picked out the Pokemon that will make up the Straw Hat Crew, and if I need suggestions, I will ask directly, but your thought is still appreciated!**


End file.
